


Sanvers minifics

by pcworth



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2018-10-29 10:38:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10852257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcworth/pseuds/pcworth
Summary: A collection of unrelated short stories about Alex Danvers and Maggie Sawyer





	1. Chapter 1

Alex took another shot at the practice sheet on the far side of the room. She was off her mark and cursed silently as she put the gun down. She was completely distracted when she had hoped some time on the practice range would provide her a distraction.

But all she could think of was her sister and her girlfriend fighting.

Once Maggie had told her she had figured Kara was Supergirl and Alex had told her about the Kryptonite room they practiced in, Maggie had wanted to take on the Girl of Steel.

On the surface there wasn't anything wrong with it - after all she trusted both not to hurt the other. But still Alex had put off mentioning this request to Kara until Maggie flat out asked her herself.

Now that is what her sister and girlfriend were doing.

And Alex had promptly left after getting the room set up for them. There was just something about witnessing those two fighting even if it was just practice that bothered her.

Yet that was all she could think of so she left the practice range and headed back to see how her two favorite people we're doing.

As she arrived she didn't hear anything outside the room but that wasn't surprising so she went in hoping no one had any visible bruises.

What she found was Maggie and Kara sitting cross legged in front of each other and Maggie was laughing.

"She did not," Maggie said.

"She did!" Kara laughed.

Maggie then noticed Alex standing there watching them.

"Kara was just telling me about your date with the guy from actual FBI. I can't believe you hadn't told me that one. I mean did you really kick him out with only his boxers on? And what didyou do that made him think you were going to let him use handcuffs?"

And now Alex realized why she thought Kara and Maggie spending time together alone was a bad thing


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't understand, what else do I have to do to get out of baby gay status," Alex whined.

Maggie was finding it hard to keep a straight face. Her overachieving girlfriend couldn't get over the idea that she needed to graduate out of her newbie gay status. Of course Maggie wasn't helping matters when she was the one who told Alex of this mythical hierarchy of gays.

"I told you, I can't help you with this," she said, taking a drink of her beer and trying not to laugh out loud. "If I told you then I would get dropped down a level. You need to figure it out for yourself like we all do."

Alex was full on pouting now which was still a cute look on her. "I give up then."

"Oh come on, the only thing you have ever given up on in your life is being straight," Maggie chuckled.

She knew she should stop torturing Alex but this was too fun.

Alex sighed, "I mean we've had sex, lots of sex so that isn't it, unless there is a certain way we should be having sex that I haven't thought of, but that probably isn't it."

Maggie considered hinting that was it, after all she was sure Alex could come up with some creative things to pass that test.

"I've binged watched the L Word," Alex continued. "Did my first pride day activities, we've gone to a gay club and I've come out to everyone I know."

"You know it's not worth getting stressed about," Maggie said.

"Easy for you to say, you've had years to advance."

"Exactly, so try being patient," Maggie counseled.

Alex took a drink of her own beer. "Stupid hierarchy," she mumbled.


	3. Back up

Maggie knew people at the DEO looked at her girlfriend like she was a complete badass. She understood why they would, seeing Alex Danvers in action was a sight to see. Still, it was a little surprising to her that so many people at the DEO were actually scared of Alex. She kind of got it because they didn't get to see the different sides of Alex she did.

They didn't get to see the Alex who smiled easily at the smallest things. They didn't get to see the Alex who looked cute in a pair of pajama pants and an old T-shirt, curled up on the couch. They didn't get to see the Alex who looked so peaceful when she slept.

When she started to get text messages from people about Alex she understood that people were turning to her because they didn't feel comfortable confronting Alex.

First it was a text from Kara. "She had a bad day, maybe take her out for pool," or the one from Winn, "she skipped eating again today." Then there was one from J'onn – "She refused medical treatment, keep an eye on her in case she has a concussion."

It was always some hint about Alex and so Maggie would spring into action to make things better. She was happy to do it because Alex always seemed to have an innate sense for when she needed a little extra TLC.

Plus she found it endearing that so many people cared about her girlfriend.

So when she got the text from Agent Vasquez saying "she's practically asleep in the lab," Maggie got in to her car and headed to the DEO. There she found Alex as advertised, yawning and fighting off sleep as she was looking at some alien skin samples under a microscope

"Come on, time to go home," Maggie said to her and Alex didn't fight her on it, merely nodded and grabbed her stuff. She got Alex home to bed and she was lying there watching her she continued to try fight off sleep if only to spend a little time with Maggie.

"Which one of them ratted me out?" Alex asked.

"Vasquez," Maggie said. "Don't be mad at her."

"Not mad, jus wondering," she responded, her voice heavy with sleep.

"You have a lot of people who care about you," Maggie said.

"So do you."

"Not like this," Maggie chuckled and she began to tell her about all the text messages she got about her.

This time it was Alex's turn to laugh as she rolled over, grabbed her phone and brought up her own text messages and turned the screen toward Maggie so she could see.

Maggie took it from her hand as she read one text message – "Danvers, I know you don't like vegan ice cream but Sawyers could use a pint after today." It was a message from the chief's secretary, Carla.

Then there was the, "Danvers, would you come and get your girlfriend before she passes out from exhaustion?" That one was from one of the lab technicians, Patrick.

Or the, "Danvers, if Sawyer is a little snappy today, don't let it get you down, had a case today involving a kid and you know how that affects her." That one was from her partner.

"See, you have just as many people who care about you," Alex said.

"I didn't know," Maggie said. "I just thought you were really intuitive because you always seemed to know what to do to make me feel better."

"Well, it's my job as the girlfriend to make you feel better, but as a detective you should know it never hurts to have back up," Alex said taking back her phone and then giving Maggie a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too," Maggie said as she pulled Alex closer to her, feeling like she had a found a home.


	4. Who gets the gun?

Alex: No

Maggie: ok, but what if you live to be like 120 and then you pass away peacefully in your sleep, then can I have it?

Alex: The answer is still no.

Maggie: Oh, come on. Do you plan on being buried with it?

Alex: I might if you don't stop coming up with scenarios where I die just so you can be bequeathed my gun.

Maggie: that's not fair, you didn't die in at least two of them.

Alex: Yes but in both of those I either lost an arm or a hand so I couldn't use it. So you know what I'm not going to be buried with it, I will just have Kara put it up on a high shelf where you can't reach it.

Maggie: That was uncalled for.


	5. Aftermath

Alex was a highly-trained special operative for a secret federal agency, so she was already a careful person about knowing her surroundings. But ever since her abduction and near drowning, Maggie noticed that whenever they were in public together Alex couldn’t relax.

It was little things that she noticed at first – Alex taking extra time or moving slower as she took in anything around them. Then there were moments when Maggie would try to take her hand and Alex would either look around them first, or beg off holding hands by saying something like she was cold and wanted to keep her hands in her jacket pockets. She had also begun taking different routes to and from any of their normal stops like the bar, or the precinct or the DEO.

And Maggie couldn’t remember the last time they had gone on a ride together on Alex’s bike.

The first few days after it happened, there were more obvious signs that Alex was dealing with the trauma. There were nightmares, quick showers so she wouldn’t need to be under the water for long, and an almost insatiable need for heat.

Maggie had tried to get her to talk about things, and Alex did – a little, but she could also tell that Alex was wanting to forge ahead like it hadn’t happened. Since she didn’t want to force Alex into a conversation that would probably make her uncomfortable, Maggie held back from pressing too hard.

Now they were two months removed from it and Alex’s edginess in public was something Maggie knew she would have to address.

Still, she waited until the night they were leaving the bar and Alex again had her hand in her pockets as they walked to the car. Maggie watched as Alex took in everything around them as they walked the short distance. When they reached the car, Alex had her keys our and ready before they were needed so she wasn’t wasting time. As they drove back to Alex’s place she noticed Alex checked her mirrors constantly to make sure they weren’t followed and she took a different route back once more.

When they were finally in Alex’s place and Alex went to kiss her after the door was securely locked and Alex had done a quick check around the apartment, Maggie returned the kiss but then stopped it.

“We need to talk,” she said.

“What’s wrong?” Alex asked, sensing this wasn’t a good talk.

“Come on,” Maggie said leading her over to the couch, keeping a hold of Alex’s hand in hopes of reassuring her that it wasn’t a bad talk. Once they were settled, Maggie could tell Alex was on high alert still. “I don’t know how to say this, but I think we need to talk about what happened to you when you were taken.”

Alex’s hand slipped from hers. “We’ve talked about it. I’m fine.”

“No you aren’t,” Maggie replied. “Alex, you are tense all the time whenever we are out in public. And before all this, you weren’t averse to holding my hand or showing public affection. Now though, now you won’t even share a kiss with me unless you have looked around at all points around us. Don’t get me wrong, if you don’t feel comfortable being affectionate publicly that is fine with me. I would never pressure you into anything. But I think we should talk about the reasons why.”

She watched Alex for a reaction, but all Alex had done was look down at her own hands almost as soon as Maggie started to speak.

“He was following us,” Alex whispered. “Watching us.”

“I know,” Maggie said hesitating slightly before putting a finger under Alex’s chin and forcing her to look at her. “But that wasn’t your fault, any more than it was mine. And he is locked away. He can’t hurt us anymore.”

“That doesn’t mean there aren’t others out there like him.”

“Of course there are. Between our jobs, we’ve seen horrible people doing horrible things, but babe, that’s no reason to let them win by giving into fear,” Maggie said. “I love you and nothing is going to change that, and I want people to see that we are in love. Like I said, I don’t want to pressure you and if you don’t think you can do this, that’s fine. We can take things however you need us to.”

Alex glanced away for a moment but Maggie felt her give a squeeze of her hand. When she faced her once more, she said, “I’m not afraid of anything happening to me again. It’s you Maggie. You once said you couldn’t imagine a life without having me in it, well I feel the same way about you. I don’t know that I could have kept my cool like you did if our situations had been reversed. I can’t lose you.”

“Oh, Alex, you aren’t,” Maggie said hugging her. “I’m not going anywhere because I trust you that even if something happened, you would come for me, just like I came for you.”

She gave her a kiss and then pulled back. “And I pity the person who would even try to do something to me,” Maggie said. “because they would have to face a badass Alex Danvers.”

Alex smiled at her. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”


	6. Secrets and paperwork

A/N: This is an alternate version of how Maggie confesses she knows Kara is Supergirl. Picture the same scene from the show, except this way

 

“Supergirl is your sister,” Maggie said matter of factly.

“What? Wait, how did you …?” Alex asked.

“It just made sense you know, I mean you love Kara, and who else are you going to give up everything for if not her,” Maggie said. “Plus the glasses don’t really help. Come on, give me some credit, I am a detective.”

Alex was studying her as she spoke, and crossed her arms. “Winn told you, didn’t he?”

Maggie paused. “Yep, he did,” Maggie said.

“I’m going to kill him.”

“It’s not his fault,” Maggie insisted. “He was trying to help you out, be a wingman or something, by getting me to see there was more to the story and to give you a second chance. It was actually kind of endearing. But I could also tell he was holding something back.”

“And he just decided to offer up Supergirl’s secret identity.”

“Offer it up, not exactly,” Maggie said. “Like I said, I could tell something was up, so I may or may not have threatened him, which for a DEO agent was kind of easy. I pushed him against the wall, and raised up one finger and I didn’t get the chance to say anything, he spilled it like I was holding a gun to his head.”

Alex chuckled a bit, thinking of her own similar threat to Winn. “Well, no matter how you found out, you are going to have to fill out some paperwork with Pam,” Alex said.  “God, she is going to kill me before I get the chance to have a word with Winn. Maybe I can bribe her not to make a thing about this.”

“Who is Pam? And why do you sound like you are afraid of her?”

“She’s the head of HR.”

“Does HR mean something different to the DEO than human resources.”

“No,” Alex said. “Means human resources.”

“Ok, so what’s the problem, I will go see Pam, fill out some paperwork tomorrow. Tonight, well, tonight I would like to spend some time with you Danvers.”

Alex smiled and went to embrace her. “Thank you.”

“You get one,” Maggie said. “This is it. I get why you did, but you can’t just shut me out like that. That’s not how relationships work.”

“I won’t, I promise,” she said, kissing her. “But speaking of relationships, maybe don’t go mentioning that right off the bat to Pam, that you and I are in a relationship.”

“Why?”

“That is a whole other set of paperwork.”

“What? Why?”

Alex shrugged. “Trust me, Pam has a form for everything. Speaking of which, I might as well go with you to see her. I have some to fill out too. Apparently there is a J-456A form with my name on it.”

“J-456A?”

“Leaving the planet through an unauthorized portal, transporter or through magical means.”

“You are kidding me?” Maggie laughed, then she saw the look on Alex’s face. “You aren’t kidding.”

“I wish I was,” Alex said. “Before leaving tonight I had to fill out a J-764 form for bringing alien weaponry on to the base without prior approval. There was no way I was letting her confiscate my new gun because there wasn’t a form for it.”

“New gun?” Maggie asked. “What new gun? Can I try it?”


	7. Dry spell

Maggie was so thankful to have a girlfriend who understood that her job sometimes meant plans got interrupted. Her other girlfriends, especially her last one, seemed to think she was intentionally making crime happen so she didn’t have to spend time with them.

Not Alex though.

Alex understood her job because her job was also similar in that plans could get wrecked at any moment.

That is where Maggie found herself once more that evening. She was supposed to be at Alex’s hours ago but work again got in the way. So here she was filling out some paperwork at nearly 3 a.m.

She felt bad because she had promised Alex that tonight it would just be the two of them – a quiet night at home, a homecooked meal and something that seemed to be lacking as of late – intimacy.

If Maggie believed that a higher power cared about her sex life, she would almost be willing to believe that being had it out for her. Everything was getting in the way of her and Alex actually spending time together which meant an epic dry spell that Maggie wasn’t sure she had ever experienced before while in a relationship.

It wasn’t just her job getting in the way. Alex too had been called away on missions at the most inopportune times, this on top of her being away cross country from her for nearly a week which started this whole no time for sex period almost four weeks ago.

It’s not like Maggie thought they should be having sex all the time, but nearly a month was more than a little ridiculous.

That morning she had gotten up earlier than Alex, which was unusual anyway as Alex liked to get up and go for a run, but since she hadn’t gotten in until after 4 a.m. she was sleeping in. Maggie had woken her up briefly to give her a kiss goodbye – and a little preview of what was to happen that night.

She had been counting down the minutes to leave by 5 p.m. when at 4:17 p.m. they got a tip of a trafficker of alien weapons bringing in a shipment. As soon as the call went out Maggie knew that she would not be home on time. Texting Alex really quick she went into all-business mode and didn’t see Alex’s reply text until it was all over with.

Alex’s text read – “Understand. Something brewing here too.”

She had tried calling Alex before starting her paperwork, but knew if Alex was out on a mission she wouldn’t be answering so she left a message to update her status and got to work.

When she was finally done, she texted Alex – thinking Alex was probably home and in bed – to let her know she was sorry and on her way.

She entered the apartment feeling like even if she wanted sex at that moment there was no way she would stay awake through it. Stripping off her clothes as she got to the bedroom, she had an apology flowing off her lips when she realized Alex wasn’t here.

Sitting down on the bed with her phone she dialed Alex – again not getting an answer – so she went with her backup.

“Hey Winn,” Maggie said, when he answered. “Where is she?”

“Um, she is in Metropolis.”

“What?”

“Yeah, Superman needed Kara’s help and Alex wasn’t about to her go without backup. Do you want me to get her a message through coms?”

“No. I left one on her phone. I figured she was on a mission when she didn’t answer. I just wanted to make sure everything was alright.”

“It is. I heard you were busy today.”

“Yes, I was,” Maggie yawned. “I really wish whatever has all this alien activity stirred up would stop. I would like to see my girlfriend for more than five minutes.”

“I’m sure Alex feels the same way,” he said.

“I’m going to crash,” Maggie said. “Sorry for the late call, but thanks for always answering my calls.”

“No problem. Good night.”

She finished getting ready for bed and was under the covers – and unable to sleep. She had this problem while Alex was away this last time. In fact, she had gone back to her own place to sleep thinking maybe it was because she was so used to sharing a bed there at Alex’s. It had made her want to bring up the idea of the two of them moving in with each other, but again, they hadn’t really had time to have such a conversation.

She wasn’t sure when she finally got to sleep that night, but it didn’t seem long before her alarm was going off. After turning it off, she shifted in bed hoping to see her sleeping girlfriend but that side of the bed was empty. It was enough to wake her up more fully, as she grabbed her phone.

It was with some relief when she saw she had a message from Alex from about an hour ago. It said she had just gotten back from a mission in Metropolis and would hopefully be home soon.

Maggie was dressed and ready to walk out the door for work, when Alex came in.

“Sorry,” Alex said.

“It’s ok,” Maggie said, giving her a kiss. “It wouldn’t have worked out for us anyway last night.”

“Winn told me about the weapons. Jonn wants to know if you can send him a copy of the inventory you seized.”

“I will,” Maggie said. “But first, you look ready to drop. Go to bed, and dream about me.”

Alex hummed a little. “I would like to do more than dream about you.”

Maggie gave her another kiss. “I’m afraid dream me will have to do until I get off work.”

Alex didn’t even have the energy to pout which was Maggie’s que that she was indeed exhausted. One more kiss and she was out the door.

As she got into the station, she went directly to her captain’s office.

“I hate to do this to you, but I need to get off work by noon today,” she said.

“Problem?”

“No, sir,” she said. “I just need a short day to recharge.”

“You have been putting in a lot of hours lately so I guess we will survive one afternoon without you,” he said.

“Thanks,” she said.

When she got to her desk, she set her alarm for noon. If something stopped her from leaving at noon today it better be the end of the world, because all she wanted to do was crawl back into bed with her girl and if she happened to wake Alex up when she did so, well, no higher power could keep them apart forever.


	8. Chapter 8

Alex didn’t believe in stillness.

Or so Maggie believed.

Her DEO agent girlfriend was always running into the fray. She was always training for the next battle, always working to be the best.

It was something that Maggie had noticed from almost the beginning of their dating. Alex was always up early, going for a morning run, heading into work early or doing anything other than just sitting still.

The first time they actually laid down on a couch together watching a movie and Alex was able to achieve stillness, Maggie was stunned but happy. Of course, the very next day Alex was up and going at full speed once more.

Then Maggie invited Alex to come to her yoga class with her in hopes that it would be a calming influence on her.

It didn’t take.

It’s not like she thought Alex needed to be still all the time. It would however be nice if Alex could learn to slow down once and a while.

So Maggie was surprised the night she came home after having a long day and there was Alex welcoming her home with a quiet night of take out and a back massage and just stillness.

As she fell asleep that night, she knew Alex wouldn’t be still come morning, but now she knew that Alex knew how to be still when she knew Maggie needed her to be.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little fic in honor of my friend Syd

Maggie was running down the suspect thinking about how much trouble she was in.

As the suspect ran around the corner, she almost gave up the pursuit, but she could practically hear Alex asking her, “did you get him?”

So, she kept on running.

“Hey, hey,” she yelled at the man. “Stop, God damn it, my wife is in labor.”

**At the hospital**

Kara knew that it wasn’t possible for Alex to actually hurt her, but as Alex squeezed her hand as the contraction hit her, she was about ready to believe it was possible.

Here she was standing in Maggie’s place, hoping she would get here before the baby did.

“I could go get her,” Kara suggested. “I’m sure mom could stay with you. I’ll be back in a flash.”

“Don’t you dare move,” Alex said.

Her sister was covered in sweat and had already sworn that this was the one and only time she was giving birth. Apparently, her DEO training was less strenuous than child birth.

“Ok,” Kara said, not willing to argue with her at this point. She knew she had a few minutes before the next contraction, so she managed to pull her phone out with her other hand and she sent a quick text.

…

It was a minor miracle that Maggie was able to pull herself up the fire escape ladder that her suspect had kindly left down. He was already three floors up and still moving so she hurried up and after him.

After all of this, she wasn’t willing to give up even though she knew that Alex was in labor and she should be there at her side. Nine months and the day Alex’s water breaks just happened to be the day Maggie was on raid where some dipshit suspect decided to run and she happened to be closest to run after him.

The suspect got up on the roof of the building and Maggie forced herself to slow down because he was above her and had the advantage.

Once she got to the final set of stairs, she slowed even more.

Her gun was out and she carefully made her way up, glancing up as soon as she could. When she did, she lowered the gun and walked over to where Superman was standing there holding her suspect.

“You have some place to be detective,” he said.

“That’s what I was trying to tell this jackass,” she said.

“Would you like a ride?” Superman asked.

Normally flying at high speeds was not her thing. She had experienced it twice with Kara and hadn’t enjoyed either time. But this was different, this time she had some place she absolutely needed to be.

“I would love one,” she said.

…

Maggie came running into the room, just as another contraction hit Alex. She did a double take because she could have sworn that Kara who was holding Alex’s hand had actually winced, but she knew that couldn’t be true. As the contraction passed, Alex noticed her wife standing there.

“Did you get him?” Alex asked between deep breaths.

“Yeah, we got him,” Maggie smiled, approaching the bed and taking Kara’s spot at Alex’s side. “How are we doing here?”

“I don’t think she wants to come out,” Alex said.

“Maybe she was just waiting on her other mom to get here,” Maggie said bending over and kissing Alex’s forehead.

“I know I was,” Alex said. 

….

Kara slipped out of the room, happy to give up her spot to Maggie. The last nine months had been – at least for her – a constant anticipation for this baby to get here. When Alex had told her that she was pregnant, she had accidentally bruised one of Alex’s ribs in her excited her hug. She was mortified, but of course Alex shrugged it off. She had seen her sister practically blown up on more than one occasion and while she was the one known as the Girl of Steel, she thought that moniker could be more applicable to Alex.

As she got out to the waiting room for family, she smiled at the assemblage. There was Eliza, J’onn, Winn, James, Lucy, Lena and Clark. It was Clark she walked up to first.

“Thank you,” she said.

“No problem,” he smiled. “I couldn’t have you be defeated by a pregnant lady.”

“Hey, you go in there and hold her hand and you wouldn’t be joking about that,” she said, and she shook her hand a bit. “Not sure the feeling has entirely returned yet.”

…

“Push,” the doctor instructed, and Alex pushed while trying not to scream at the pain.

The feeling of Maggie right there beside her was probably the only thing keeping her from begging for this to be over. Why had she agreed to no drugs?

“Push.”

Again, she gritted her teeth and pushed.

“You’re doing great,” Maggie said to her.

“You’re almost there, mom,” the doctor said. “Come on, one more Alex.”

She again pushed, and her eyes were still closed when she heard the sound of her child. She felt Maggie hugging her and kissing her forehead.

“It’s our daughter,” Maggie said and Alex could hear the awe in her voice and could only guess that she was wearing the same expression she was as she watched the nurse tend to their child.

When she was finally cleaned off, the doctor brought the baby over to her, but she nodded to her to give the child to Maggie, who carefully accepted the tiny bundle into her arms.

“Hey,” Maggie said to their daughter. “I’m your momma, and this is your mom.”

She brought her over closer so Alex could see her.

“She’s beautiful,” Alex said.

“Yes, she is,” Maggie said, the awe still there in her voice. “We did it. We’re parents.”

Maggie handed their baby off to her and Alex could only lay there in utter reverence to this small human who had come out of her. She knew in that moment there was nothing she wouldn’t do for her.

“Do you have a name picked out?” the doctor asked.

“Sydney,” Maggie said. “Her name is Sydney.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features some SuperCorp

This week Maggie and Alex were hosting Game Night, which was not usual, but with Maggie lying on the couch, her leg propped up and extended there was little choice.

She had fractured her ankle on a raid last week and had been going stir crazy being stuck at home.

Still, she couldn’t complain too much as Alex had come home that day, her arm in a sling from a dislocated shoulder and a shiner on her face from her struggle with an alien that while she eventually won, had left her with more than a few bruises that people couldn’t see.

Maggie thought they made quite the pair – the walking wounded. Well, at least Alex was walking.

Everyone had showed up except for Lena who had told them in advance she would be late.

Still when she showed up, Maggie was surprised to see her limping slightly as she came in and sat down beside Kara. Even as she did that, it looked like she was being very careful with her body overall as if her leg wasn’t the only thing that was bothering her.

“What’s with the limp?” Maggie asked.

“Oh, it’s nothing,” Lena said.

She noticed that Kara glanced away as Maggie had asked and Lena had answered. Odd, she thought.

She didn’t bother asking anymore questions and the night went on with them playing various games. As they night was coming to a close,  and everyone else but Kara and Lena had left, Kara had helped Lena up off the floor where they had sat.

Again, Maggie noticed that Lena didn’t seem very comfortable.

“Ok, spill it, Luther,” Maggie said. “Why are you moving like you are a 90-year-old?”

“It’s nothing,” Lena said. “Just took my morning workout a little too hard this morning.”

Again, Maggie noticed Kara looking away. And she wasn’t the only one that noticed.

“Kara?” Alex asked. “Do you know something about this?”

“What? No,” Kara said, a little too quickly.

And this time Maggie noticed the blush on not just Kara’s face but on Lena’s.

“I should get going,” Lena said.

“I’ll make sure you get home safely,” Kara said.

Alex walked them to the door and then came back over and started cleaning up their last game even as Maggie started to chuckle.

“Don’t say it,” Alex warned.

“What? I wasn’t going to say anything.”

“Good, because I don’t need you putting any images in my head.”

“Yeah, but you are already thinking it, aren’t you?”

Alex paused and looked up her. “Tomorrow, I’ll … I’ll talk to Kara about … being more careful.”

“Maybe you should just set up one of those Kryptonite rooms, like you have at the DEO, in Lena’s bedroom,” Maggie asked.

“Don’t,” Alex said. “I don’t need to know what those two are doing. I just need to make sure Lena is safe while they are doing it.”

Maggie laughed again. “Do you think they’ve done it while Kara has been in her Supergirl outfit?”

“Stop,” Alex said. “You are making this worse.”

“I’m just saying.”

“I’m just saying that if you keep talking about my kid sister having … well, you won’t be getting any yourself anytime soon,” Alex said, taking the board game and standing up.

She was walking to put it in the closet when Maggie called out, “Do you think they have done it while in flight?”


	11. Chapter 11

Maggie came home after working a late shift – her third this week, but she and her partner had been on a stakeout. She had texted earlier with Alex, who had said she was going to bed early because she was tired.

It was unusual, but Maggie didn’t think much of it. If Alex was tired there was no reason for her not to go to bed early.

Getting into the bedroom she began to change clothes and managed to do so and brush her teeth without Alex waking. She must be tired, Maggie thought as she got into bed. She snuggled up against Alex who was on her side facing away from her, but as soon as she did, she felt how warm Alex was.

She propped herself up and felt Alex’s cheek and forehead – she definitely had a fever.

Alex hadn’t mentioned anything about being sick earlier, just that she was tired.

While she hated to wake her, Maggie wanted to make sure that she was ok and had taken something at least for the fever.

“Alex,” she said while she gently shook her. “Wake up.” She had to repeat the process a little less gently to get Alex to react.

Alex groaned a little as she rolled over. “What?”

“Sorry for waking you, but you have a fever. Did you take anything for it before you went to sleep?”

Alex rolled back over on her side. “Not sick.”

“I can feel the heat radiating off of you.”

“I’m glad you find me hot, but maybe we could flirt later, I’m tired.”

If Maggie wasn’t genuinely concerned about her girlfriend, she might have laughed at that one. She got out of bed and went to the bathroom to retrieve some aspirin. Alex always kept a bottle of water on the bedstand but as Maggie reached for it in the dark she realized it was empty.

Going out to the kitchen she grabbed another bottle and returned to the bed where she again had to wake Alex up.

“You have a fever, you need to take some aspirin.”

Alex propped herself up a bit, accepted the pills and water and drank them down, handing the water back to Maggie, and immediately lying back down.

“Are you sure you ok?” Maggie asked.

“Yes, just sleepy.”

“Ok,” Maggie said, and she put the water on the bedstand and got back into bed. She was awake for a while, hoping that Alex was ok by the time she woke in the morning, but if she wasn’t she was going to insist her girlfriend take the day off.

The next morning the alarm went off and Alex was slow to shut it off and when she did, she immediately laid back down. Nine minutes later it went off again and she repeated her actions. The fourth time, she did actually manage to get up but so did Maggie.

“Wait.”

Alex turned to see her girlfriend who was getting out of bed and coming around to her side. She thought for a moment that Maggie was coming closer to give her a kiss or something since they hadn’t seen each other much this week, but Maggie instead put her hand on her forehead.

“You still have a fever, call J’onn and let him know you aren’t coming into work.”

“I’m fine,” Alex said, already sounding congested and even as she started to cough.

“You’re not fine,” Maggie said. “I’m concerned you are catching that flu that has been going around. Call in sick.”

“I don’t really use sick days,” Alex said, and she stood up, but wavered a little and Maggie actually reached out to steady her.

“You are using one today,” Maggie said. “Now call J’onn or I will call him, but either way, the farthest you are going today is maybe to the couch. So, make the call, I’m going to double check what medicine we have here in case I need to run to the store.”

Maggie went into the bathroom and Alex sat back down on the bed. She did actually feel like curling back up on the bed would be a good idea, but she had samples in the lab she needed to get to today too.

Maggie peaked her head out the bathroom door. “The phone is right there, pick it up, make the call.”

Alex took the phone and did something she had never done before – she called in sick. J’onn was clearly surprised but didn’t hesitate to tell her to take the day or days as needed and come back when she was feeling better.

“See, that wasn’t so bad,” Maggie said coming back into the bedroom. “Now, get back into bed, I’m going to get dressed and go run to the pharmacy.”

“Ok,” Alex said, lying back down. “But I have to go into work tomorrow, so this is a one-time thing.”

Maggie didn’t bother responding as she threw on some clothes. Alex’s eyes were closed and she got a mumbled good-bye from her before leaving. As soon as she was out of the apartment, she dialed Kara.

“Hey Kara,” Maggie said. “Alex isn’t feeling well. I think she has that flu going around. I’m running to the pharmacy to get some medicine but I was wondering if there was anything specific that Alex likes to have or brings her comfort when she is sick. I didn’t want to ask her as I had a hard enough time getting her to call off.”

“She actually called off?”

“Yes, not that I left her a choice.”

“Wow, I mean I know Alex is in love with you but that is like a whole other level. You do know she doesn’t use sick days.”

“She mentioned that,” Maggie said. “But there is no reason for her to be going into work. So how about it, anything I should be picking up for her?”

“Not that I know of,” Kara said. “Seriously, when she is sick, she just powers through it, pretends she isn’t sick and snarls at anyone who tries to tell her otherwise. I once suggested she take a day off and not only didn’t she take it off, she made me to do extra training out at the desert base dodging missiles just to get me away from her.”

“That is a little extreme,” Maggie responded. “Well, I promise you that it won’t happen this time. If you do think of anything let me know.”

“I will and let me know how she is doing.”

They both hung up and Maggie thought Alex must be the most stubborn person she had ever met if this is how she was when she was sick.

By the time she returned – having gone to a grocery store instead to pick up some items to make chicken noodle soup as well as medicine and some tissues – Alex was still asleep, but Maggie noticed she was wrapped up in the blankets like a burrito. It wasn’t even cold in the apartment, which meant she probably had the chills on top of the fever.

While she knew Alex should take some medicine now, she didn’t want to wake her so instead she put away her purchases and started making the soup so that when Alex did wake she would have something to eat.

She was still tired, but she figured she could take a nap in the afternoon as she did have to return to work tonight to continue the stakeout.

When Alex did wake later – feeling worse as she was more congested and coughing regularly – Maggie got her to come out to the couch where she took some medicine, ate some food and in general did very little. Maggie ended up getting her nap, but she still felt bad when she had to leave. She made sure Alex knew when to take her next dose of medicine and promised to check in on her.

The entire evening, she tried to keep focus on the job, but couldn’t help but worry about Alex because she had gotten steadily worse throughout the day.

She was thankful when it was finally time for her to go home, where she found Alex was still on the couch, but she wasn’t asleep.

“Hey,” Maggie said. “How are you feeling?”

“Good,” she said, even as she again coughed.

“Yeah Danvers you sound like it,” Maggie said.

“I’m going to work tomorrow.”

“Ok,” Maggie said. “You do whatever you feel you need to do.”

“Really?”

“No,” Maggie said. “You’re sick. It is ok to take sick days. Didn’t you ever get sick and take time off school?”

Alex shrugged. “When I did, my mom would stay with me,” she said. “She’d let me lay on the couch and watch whatever TV I wanted and bring me whatever I wanted.”

Maggie observed that Alex didn’t say this with any joy, more like sadness. “Well, that doesn’t sound so bad, now does it?”

“No, it was great. Just me and my mom,” she said. “Then my dad … and well after that if I did get sick, I just … I needed to show her that I could take care of things on my own.”

Now Maggie understood why this was a battle with Alex. But it wasn’t a battle that Alex needed to have with her or anyone else.

“Your mom, everyone really, knows that you can take care of yourself,” Maggie said. “But you don’t have to either. Your sick, you need to stay home and get better and if that means I stay with you here tomorrow, it’s what I’m going to do because I love you and all I want is for you to feel better.”

“Maybe just one more day, but that’s all you get,” Alex said finally.

Maggie smiled, “Ok.”

“Really?”

“No, you’re not walking into work until you are better.”


End file.
